custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Varkon (Downfall Alternate Universe)
Toa Varkon was a renegade Toa of Fire who served as a mercenary in the Downfall Alternate Universe. History Early life Varkon began his life as a Ta-Matoran on Spherus Magna, and aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed along with a population of Matoran in Jarna-Nui, where he quickly established a business in building the Matoran Universe's first vehicles and selling their blueprints, which attracted customers from around the Matoran Universe, mostly Vortixx and Le-Matoran, who developed the vehicles into War machines and moto-sleds respectively. Around 95,000 years ago, a wounded Toa of Plasma arrived on Jarna-Nui to sacrifice a portion of his Toa Power to bring forth a new Toa. Seeing potential in Varkon, the Toa gave Varkon his Toa Stone with some of of the Toa's power. Varkon then took the Stone to a temple, he placed the stone in the suva, which resulted in him being transformed into a Toa. He was equipped with a Fire Lance, and his noble Kakama became a Great Kakama. Life as a Toa Varkon proceeded to become the island's lone guardian for the next 5,000 years, until he recieved a message from Metru-Nui, who needed his help in defeating the Kanohi dragon. He reluctantly accepted, and played a key part in luring the dragon out to the sea. Following it's imprisonment, Varkon returned to Jarna-Nui, where he continued his occupation as the island's only Toa. 87,000 years ago, Varkon was summoned to Stelt after the Steltian Laborers became infected by a mysterious illness that drove them mad. After a long period of time, Varkon found the source of the illness were a type of eggs laid by Tarakava, which were recovered by a Po-Matoran named Demik. The Po-Matoran fled not long after they found out he was guilty of selling the eggs. Infuriated by this, Varkon returned to Jarna-Nui, but discovered the League of the Six Kingdoms had conquered the island. The Toa of Fire then turned to Makuta Miserix, who requested he lend his services to the Brotherhood of Makuta. Varkon became well aqquainted with a Skakdi of Lightning named Rylux, and the two eventually befriended each other. Unknown to Varkon, Rylux was secretly working for Makuta Vesper, who didn't trust Varkon and plotted to kill him. 4,000 years later, Varkon was dispatched to an unknown island to assist a matoran caravan on their journey across the island. However, Rylux arrived before him and slaughtered the caravan before Varkon arrived. In the fierce battle that followed, Varkon pushed Rylux off the edge of the cliff the caravan were killed on. Varkon presumed Rylux dead and headed back to Destral. 3,000 years later, Varkon, led an army of Toa were sent to Sardania to attack a League of the Six Kingdoms fort. In the midst of the battle, Varkon found the Makoki stone, a stone which the League made about the Brotherhood's schemes. Varkon kept it in case he'd need it someday. Following the League's downfall, Varkon returned to Jarna-Nui with a Toa of Stone named Ledan, the latter whom sacrificed his power to several matoran, transforming them into Toa. One of those Toa, a Toa of Lightning named Aliyra, grew close to him, and he took the responsibility of mentoring her. Unfortunately, during a battle against some Visorak, Varkon approached the Makuta leading the Visorak, who was known as Vesper. In the battle that they both fought in, Varkon beheaded Vesper and assumed him dead. Aliyra, however, witnessed this and reported it to Turaga Ledan, who reluctantly Banished Varkon from Jarna-Nui. This led Varkon to swear a Vendetta on the island and it's inhabitants. Followng his banishment, Varkon went to Stelt and became a freelance Bounty Hunter. He often got assignments from the Dark Hunters and other powerful figures. However, he often avoided missions that involved the Brotherhood of Makuta. This business eventually fustrated him, and when a Toa Nuva of Air was sent to catch him, Varkon killed the Toa and took his Hau Nuva as q victory token, eventually bearing it himself. About 60,000 years ago, Varkon stopped on Zakaz and broke into a War Prison camp. He then caused a large breakout, and befriended a Skakdi of Water named Ebrok, who decided to accompany Varkon. Additionally, it was around this time The Shadowed One heard of Varkon's antics and offered membership into the Dark Hunters. However, Varkon crippled the Messenger and killed a Dark hunter on a mission. When the news reached The Shadowed One, he sent several Dark Hunters and hired a couple of mercenaries to kill Varkon. Varkon then led them a chase around the Matoran Universe that lasted for a year, and then sunk their ship at farthest ragions of the Matoran Universe. Varkon and Ebrok then visited Xia to purchase some weapons. There, they met a Fe-Matoran named Hazan, who built a firearm called a Laser Sniper, which impressed Varkon, leading him propose Hazan a chance to travel with him, to which Hazan accepted, and gave Varkon his Laser Sniper. The trio then traveled to Stelt, where they met Gibrax, an upper-class Steltian who was a former Philanthropist and slave master, who lost his slaves after they escaped.Feeling like he needed the Steltian's philanthropic skills, Varkon allowed Gibrax to come with him. Around 30,000 years before, Varkon received summons to eliminate a warrior called The Winter Soldier, who was terrorizing an army on Zakaz. Varkon was able to kill The Winter Soldier and recieve his pay. 7,000 years before, Varkon got hunted down by an unknown Toa and was prepared to be taken. Varkon then exchanged the Makoki Stone for his freedom, with he unknown Toa sending the sone to a fortress. 3,700 before, Varkon was asked to participate in the Toa-Dark Hunter war on Metru-Nui. After a series of long negotiations, he reluctantly accepted to fight in exchange for 50,000 widgets. Varkon then wen on the front lines, and was able to kill 100 warriors in one day single handed 3,500 years before, Varkon witnessed Toa Tuyet killing a Matoran. He promised not to tell the Turaga, but used this information in a blackmail scheme, making her leave tablets with her name on them. Tuyet was eventually caught, but didn't have the time to tell that Varkon was working with her. Due to Toa Nidhiki killing Lariska instead of taking up her offer, the war didn't end early and Varkon was forced to stay, but made Turaga Dume increase his pay to 100,000 widgets. 1,300 years before, Toa Bomonga and Order of Mata Nui agent Johmak arrived with The Shadowed One on Metru-Nui due to the Brotherhood's actions in stealing the Avohkii, creating the Mask of insanity, as well as a Toa od Shadow. The Dark Hunters and Toa signed a peace treaty, allowing several Dark Hunters to stay in Metru-Nui, and for the Toa to assist the Dark Hunters and vice versa in wars. This action ended the War and allowed Varkon to resume his career. To be added Traits and Abilities Varkon was an honest and welcoming Matoran and Toa while serving the Makuta and Jarna-Nui. However, when he was exiled, these feelings turned into bitter hate, coldness, and hunger for vengeance. He was cunning in battle, highly intelligent, strategic, and smart. He was strong both physically and mentally, having the body of a Toa of Earth, and the mind of a Toa of Ice. Originally, Varkon wore a Kakama and carried a Fire Lance. However, his weapon was confiscated when he was exiled, and he kept his Kakama when he replaced his Kanohi with a Hau Nuva from a Toa Nuva of Air. He received a Laser Sniper from Hazan when he recruited the Fe-Matoran, and it became his signature weapon. Additionally, since he was a Toa, he was able to control, absorb, and create fire. Stats Trivia *In the Core BIONICLE Universe, Varkon became an Order of Mata Nui agent after the Great Cataclysm. Additionally, when Teridax took over the Universe, he formed a rebellion group consisting of Ebrok, Zemya, Garan, Jebraz, "Eliminator", and Toa Zaria. During the Battle of Bara Magna, Varkon was responsible for destroying a platoon of Rahkshi and fighting alongside Toa Iruini, Toa Orde, and Balta. When the Great Spirit Robot was destroyed, he became the Leader of Vulcanus' guard. More recently, he started an expedition group to hike across the new coasts and jungles of Spherus Magna *In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Toa Varkon immediatley opposed Tuyet's empire, and led a Rebllion group consisting of Nektann, Gorast, Antroz "Airwatcher", and Axonn. He was able make it out alive during the Battle of the Coliseum, and stayed a Toa to train a future generation. *In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Varkon migrated to Mata Nui after the destruction of the Matoran Universe. During the evacuation, he got injured by a permanently by a Rahkshi of Poison when it scratched his knee. He then became a Warden of a prison for Skakdi, and sacrificed a portion of his power to Hazan. *Varkon is Matoro58's Self-MOC *Part of Varkon's quote was inspired from a quote from the classic movie, The Godfather. * Varkon's personality has been inspired by Batman form the DC Universe Batman series, The Ninth Doctor from Doctor Who, the Terminator-800 from The Terminator series, and Dallas Winston from The Outsiders, causing others to see him in a darker manner than most Self-MOCs. Appearances *''Into the Nothing (''First appearance) *''Cold Blood '' Non-canon Appearances *''When You Chase the Light '' Movies * ''Legends of CBW'' * ''The War Zone '' Category:Toa of Fire Category:Self-MOCs